A Love Worth Waiting For
by Whimsical Incantations
Summary: Rin has grown and become more beautiful than ever. She grew up, under the wing of her lord, Sesshoumaru. Now eighteen, she faces a fear she has faced her entire life; her feelings for the youkai. Does she have the needed strength? Or is it all for naught?


No-could he?

Is it really possible for a strong youkai lord-to fall for such innocence?

_She sings to you everyday-she makes lowers for your hair-_

"It's driving me to insanity.." he whispered slightly so that no one could hear.

Remembering no one could hear in the first place-he took sight of his surroundings; atop as tone, in a thousand foot drop cavern,. The stone was amidst the clouds and high in the sky, with no ground revealed except for the thousand foot plunge of death below.

_I wonder if she has feelings…?_ his mind began to wonder. The sweet, innocent adorable Rin-who he has known not even a speck of his life- compared to hers. Every memory-for some reason-hasn't gone by unforgotten.

"_Sesshoumaru Sama!-Jaken loves you!"_

_Turning around, you saw the ugly impish toad, wail his arms about in complete denial, meanwhile the orange checkered kimono girl giggled with delight._

"_Rin! How could you-I am sorry mi-lord-she lies!"_

_Standing tall, yet though you wanted to pound Jaken for a minute, but remembered the consequences if he was hurt-Rin would cry. A slight anger rid your smile, making Rin afraid._

"_Please don't harm Master Jaken Lord Sesshoumau! He's my friend!"_

_Monotone; a perfection you mastered at, replied in your voice._

"_I shall do what I want with him-even if he is to die by this Sesshoumaru's hand."_

_Taking a stride, you walked away, not wanting to discuss more on the subject, but was stopped by a light pressure on your leg._

_Looking down, you stared back at two chocolate brown eyes, the eyes of your Rin._

"_Rin-Rin loves you Lord Sesshoumaru…Jaken does not."_

_Speechless, no words came from your mouth as you both stared back, unknowing what to say._

_You expected her to giggle and say 'not!', but instead, she remained calm , and collected-certainly not a character of the hyper childish girl._

_Bending down low-, you whispered into her ear;_

"_Go tell Jaken he will receive a consequence tonight if he is left behind." he had hoped, changed the subject._

"_No!" the little one answered back defiantly, stomping the ground with her slight anger. _

_The act amused him. "Rin wants to know if Sesshoumaru loves her too…" she replied, suddenly, her anger level lowering, and a slight tear escaped her eye._

_You felt frozen, uncertainty glowered in your body, and you were, for the first time, speechless at a question._

"_You are welcomed to follow whenever you like Rin." You thought you answered back, creatively as you continued your stride forward, but not until you were stopped again by the smell of tears._

_Looking over our shoulder, tears sprang from her delicate face, and created a puddle on the dry dirt road._

_She…seeks her question-so it will be answered..but how can I? you thought for a minute, before you decided to take action._

_Walking over to her tiny frame, you picked her up and held her in your arms. She instantly fell asleep; clutching to the warmth of the fur you carried on your shoulder, and nuzzled in it. _

_Looking down at her sweet face-you could not compare someone's innocence with this child. A whiff of her scent caught in your nostrils as you softly caressed her head._

"_Angel…"_

The demon lord was distracted out of his thoughts when a sharp gust of wind took him by and blew the long silver hair about his face, violently.

The sky had turned a darker hue, and in any minute the sun would set.

_I sat here in the morning-did I daydream that far?_

Shaking it off, he transformed into an energy ball, and prepared to fly back to where Jaken had set up camp.

"Hey Jaken?"

The impish, yet now grown toad looked over at the little girl who once was, but now, seemed more than just an average beauty-she had grown. The dark, dark brown tresses were almost impossible to resist followed by the even darker, mysterious captivating eyes.

"…what is it Rin?"

"How long has Sesshoumaru been gone?"

"That's _Lord_ Sesshoumaru to you nitwit!"

"I am not a nitwit! Not half the nitwit as you are!"

"I'll get Sesshoumaru sama on you!" he threatened while pulling out his staff and pointing it in the girls face.

"Just cause you're a couple hundred years older than me doesn't mean you can call me names!" she answered back, slightly a hurt tone in her voice.

"She is right."

Rin and Jaken jumped three feet in the air as they heard the strict, deep voice-the one Rin was so loved and accustomed to hearing to.

Sesshoumaru stepped out of a dark clearing and bush thicket, the usual monotone expression laid on his features.

"I will not allow for you to insult her. Do I make myself clear?"

The toad demon, lowered his head, clear of anger and defeat.

"Yes…yes milord-I promise."

Narrowing his eyes, he walked further until he rested underneath a tree, hiding out of the moonlights gleam.

She stared at the spot he sat in, trying to figure out why he had stood up for hr. Determined, she go up and walked over to the huge willow tree where he sat against.

_I'm eighteen-nothing will stop me from doing what I want to do._ she retorted in the back of her mind, yet, fear consumed her almost instantly when she reached the tree and pulled back the long, hanging branches, filled with sakura and blue green leaves.

_The only way to know-is to ask-where is your courage and strength!?_ She criticized herself harshly as she approached the dangerous and mystery filled handsome youkai.

Approaching slowly, her thoughts stopped as she eyed him, the way he sat, on the floor, almost brought back childish memories from when she first met him, alone and hurt.

The youkai knew she was there, but he was the master of spying, keeping his eyes closed and hearing her footsteps.

Rin approached him, reverently wishing she would not wake him up. Jut staring at him-helped her mind fill wit ease. He was such a calm and cool collected demon-yet when angry-death wasn't the word for his anger.

Eyes still closed, mouth closed, hands rested at sides, head high, and legs- one down and the other bended slightly. The silver, enchanting hair spewed about him, making the look of him majestic.

Walking slowly to the front of him, she bended on her knees and was careful about her dress, as she did not want to make any furthermore noises than her careful breathing-though that too-was limited.

Looking down, she admired her long indigo ink dress, as the top of it came down in a v, but not too low, and the folds of it came and scrunched just underneath the center of her bosom, and held together by a silver pendant in the shape of a star. The robe was velvet outerwear, and was the long sleeves covered her cold, 'goosebumped' arms.

Taking the hood, she covered her head, still restricted to the limits of noise-for his hearing was perfectly audible and she would fully criticize her being if he had woken up.

Thanking it was not Fall, as the leaves would scrunch underneath her feet; she walked up to his side, just a foot away from his face.

Her lips began to tingle for some unknown reason, and she touched them with her soft hands, feeling the frost of night on them.

I-I wish-I could just tell him-if not-I could never forgive myself if I didn't-now is my chance..

Reaching her face towards him, she silently pressed her lips to his and prayed that he would not wake up. His lips were warm, yet hers; extremely cold, yet soft. The warmth radiating from him, she fully remembered as a child-when on the coldest of nights he would wrap the fur he carried around her shoulders, and in seconds she was warm again.

A single tear trailed down her cheek and rested on his lips. Worried about his reaction, she lightly pulled away, only to be scared and trembled slightly as she didn't meet closed eyes, but now pools of amber.

The tai youkai stared back at her. Her hands rested on either side, and her chest was against his. He could feel her breathing and heart rate increase as he knew she would be scared of what he would do.

The long, raven brown hair spilled out of the hood she covered it with and trailed out and laid on his legs.

His face still monotone, she was scared-he would reject her. Now she had gone to far-he would kill her, just like his other past victims, who dared to vender close to him. In flash-they were gone….

"Why are you crying?" suddenly the question came, and Rins attention span weakened.

"Milord-I am so sorry-forgive me-"

Getting up hurriedly, she was brought back down by a hold of her arm.

"I do not remember saying you can go." He said making her whirl to meet him.

Covering her mouth with her hands, she deemed frightened, he had known him too long-yet she made an ill fated mistake.

"Please forgive me-I did not know what I was thinking-"

"Rin."

The deep voice, soothed her, and she put her attention on him.

"Sit where you were before."

She gave a look of confusion, the look he so loved about her. Her facial expressions were beautiful-she was never the same person-everyday was something different.

Not questioning him, she sat where he was before, next to him. Stopping, she stared back at him, him at her, ad losing all thoughts in his melting eyes.

"No-you were closer."

Moving hesitantly, she moved in the position she was before, hands on either side on the ground, long robe once again cased on top and spread about his legs, and her long hair touched his chest.

The amber eyes drew her in, as she saw a clawed hand reached out to her face. She felt the tear wiped away.

His hand touched her cheek and caressed it, and he watched in happiness as she closed her eyes and grasped his hand, as she savored the feeling of his skin against hers.

Reaching up, he brought her face to his and lips were pressed on lips. Her heartbeat increased and she shivered as she felt his hands roam her back. Pressing closer to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and made the kiss deeper. A soft growl emitted from his throat and he could feel her smile between the kiss.

Taking her waist, he held her and put her on the ground, with him hovering on top, his armor off and to the side. Bending down, he laid kisses on her neck and took in her scent happily while he planted more gentle kisses on the soft area.

"I never dreamt..this day would come." He whispered huskily as he buried his face in her hair.

Turning to her right, she kissed his ear and blew on it lightly, making his hold on her tighter and warmer. His silver hair spewed out all around them and she twirled her finger around the soft, shiny locks.

"I wish it lasts forever."


End file.
